


Twin sized mattress

by Chichikk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, YOOOO THIS ISH IS HELLA GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: Gavin needs a new mattress to get a better night sleep- but maybe it’s the crush he has on his android partner that’s keeping him awake at night.





	1. The look on your face

If Gavin was honest with himself, he’d say his breath was taken away the moment he met Nines; standing tall, well dressed, ice cold blue eyes that have a certain, unexplainable warmth in them when he’d crack a joke at the android.   
But...he wasn’t honest.  
He wasn’t going to acknowledge the ever growing pain blossoming in his chest, he wasn’t going to ask for advice, nor was he about to tell nines in any capacity.

Standing, spacing out at the coffee machine, he jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. Looking to see who it was, he only saw his partner, eyebrow raised slightly as he turned off the flow of coffee into the now overflowing paper cup. “Detective, have you gotten enough rest?” Gavin shook his head, chuckling as he thought of the alarm waking him up only fifteen minutes after he’d finally fallen asleep “Why do you think I’m getting coffee in the first place, dumbass?” He mumbled, slowly bringing the cup up to drink, careful not to spill.  
Looking up, he saw nines shift his focus to the window behind him. Turning around, he could see snow start to drift down, sticking to the sidewalk. 

“Do you wanna go out?”

Nines froze, brows shooting up, seemingly snapping from a daze similar to gavin’s.  
“What…?”

Gavin blushed, looking to the floor as he shrugged. “Do you wanna go out and look at the snow? C’mon, not that hard to understand…”

RK blinked, shoulders relaxing. “Oh- are you sure it wouldn’t be an inconvenience? I know you tend to prefer being inside for your break—“

Reed took his hand, leading him from the breakroom to the doors of the precinct. “Fuck it, a little…” gavin looked up at the gloomy skies, hesitating. “As fresh as we’ve got- air will probably do me some good.” He could hear a small chuckle come from the android as they exited the building, the chill air hitting them as fresh snow crunched under their feet.   
It was times like this, when nines experienced the small things of life, eyes seeming to shine in wonder, that he could feel an awful feeling encapsulating his chest with the need to _hold_ and just be _near._  
He could feel his eyes watering from exhaustion- physical or emotional, he really wasn’t too sure.   
“Detective?” He looked up, seeing rk’s tear blurred face through half lidded tired eyes. Stepping forward, he dropped his head to rest against nines’ chest, eyes closed. “‘M really tired, Nines…” he mumbled, letting snow collect on his shoulders and hair. He could feel RK put a hand on his upper back, pulling him closer. “Theres always sleep therapy for your insomnia.”   
Gavin laughed “I need some kind of fuckin’ therapy, thats for sure.”  
The android ruffled the snow from his hair. “You could always get a new bed.”

At that, the smaller man barked out a laugh. “Anything that can actually get me to fall asleep is gonna be a months paycheck at LEAST, and i got cats to feed.” 

There was a beat of silence between them before Nines spoke, quieter than before. “...you could use mine…”

Wait…

“What?”


	2. For the friends i’ve made

“You obviously don’t have to if you’d prefer your own- but i have a guest bedroom in my house- i don’t have any human visitors, so it’s a waste to keep a perfectly good mattress i’ll never use, so I can give it to you instead.” 

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, wiping tears away as he yawned. “What, you don’t sleep? I know androids have that whole ‘stasis’ thing- why not use the bed for that? Do you just sleep on the ground?” 

The look nines gave him in return only confirmed the comment, originally made as a joke. The android shrugged, tilting his head “I’m perfectly capable of entering stasis at any time, and any place- A bed is unnecessary.” 

“UNNECESSARY?!” The detective spoke, voice cracking in shock. “Alright, no- c’mon- we’re checking this mattress out.” The human took his partner’s pale hand in his once again, and started walking to the parking lot. “Detective Reed, I don’t drive to work- I walk here.” 

“_walk?_ when the snow is picking up like this? You want me to freeze to death or somethin’?” He had smiled before he saw nines begin to remove his cyberlife issued jacket, making the human’s features pale, cheeks blossoming into a rose color. “Don’t fuckin’ freeze your hardware, dumbass-“ a sudden weight of the surprisingly warm coat being draped over his shoulders made him pause, looking down to hide his face.   
“I can adjust my temperature to prevent something like that- however, you can’t.” 

Gavin looked up, snickering at the sight; nines, skin seemingly steaming from the difference of temperatures as he upped his inner heating. “You look like you got out of a fucking hot tub in the middle of the night at a motel” 

“...I can always take that coat back, y’know.”


	3. Shake a tambourine

“I still see no point in doing this.” Nine’s muttered under his breath as he unlocked the door to his apartment. “The _ point _ is that you need to learn the simple joy of being curled up in a blanket and passing the fuck out in a nice ass bed after a long day, alright?”  
Opening the door, nines faced him, raising an eyebrow. “You know I’m attempting to rid myself of this mattress and give it to _you,_ right? Wouldn’t convincing me I enjoy beds be counter productive?”  
Gavin shrugged, stepping into the room. “Probably, but I ain't got anything better to do, so mattress critiquing with you is my afternoon plan.”  
Looking around, he was surprised to see the apartment full of knick knacks and decorations along the walls- much less empty than he ever imagined nine’s apartment to be.

“oh, sorry if my decor is somewhat odd—“

“You collect precious moment figurines?”

Nines paused, quiet for a moment.  
“...i’ve amassed them over the months, yes.” 

Gavin bit back a smile at nines’ sheepish behavior regarding it, not wanting to make him think he was trying to make him feel bad for it.

“That’s really nice- Can’t really do fragile shit because of my cat, but i think these things are fuckin’ cute as hell.” 

The android’s eyes seemed to light up once he realized gavin wasn’t going to mock him. “Oh! Yes, I enjoy the look of them- they’re very endearing.” 

“Hey” gavin said, pointing to a figurine of a baby sleeping on a cloud with stars surrounding it. “That’s what a good ass mattress is like, nines. That baby. You will go into your lil robo-unconsciousness and be the most comfortable bitch in the matrix” 

There was silence for a moment before nines erupted in a soft laughter that made gavin’s heart flutter wildly in his chest. 

“You are...a strange man, to say the least, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh i have no idea  
Nines like to thrift bc it makes him feel closer to humans n shit idfk he likes thinking about who owned certain things in the thrift stores and the stories behind em? Idk im soft, its 6 AM


End file.
